random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker 2.0/Episodes/Episode 30: The New Kid
Guys, I know nothing whatsoever! Feel free to make edits?! Description You'll see. (evil smile) Part 0: Starting ''Theme Song'' ACF:We failed we lost the war. Bob:And now there is more. MP:But were in a new place. Kh2:Our Bunker's now in spa- Part 1: The Real Start of the Episode Some kid: Hold it right there. Narrator: Hey characters from other cartoons, sorry I gotta axe ya. Copyright issues. Master ventus: hmk. Wait WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?! Fourth Wall: *cracks just a little Some kid: I'm just going to take this baseball bat and smash that annoying fourth wall. Jondanger23: No dont! Some kid: Screw you Some kid: By the way, I'm Daniel Stormer. Nice to meat you. Narrator: Typo Daniel Stormer: Screw you Narrator Fourth Wall: *breaks entirely* Daniel Stormer: Well that was convenient. COME AUTOTUNERZ! *Autotunerz come through the wall JB: I'm here boss Daniel Stormer: TAKE OFF THAT COSTUME. I'LL TAKE MINE OFF TOO! *Daniel Stormer reveals himself to be JB all along Web: that explains a lot. We let random kids floating around space in. We're so stupid. UMG: Shouldn't we be running out of air? *Air starts to run out Narrator: Chuck, take over the mic. I'm suffocating. Chuck: Sure thing Phil. JB: AHEM! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, AND THAT IS THAT ALL OF YOU WILL EXPLODE WITH THIS RUBBISH BUNKER 2.0! *bunker implodes, but everyone is saved by the power of Pinkie Pie JB: NOOOOOOO!!!! Part 2: The Calm After The Storm (New Beginnings) Moon Snail: Im so bored, when do we land? Pinkie Pie: NEVER Pinkie Pie: Just kidding, an hour or so. (fills Moon snail with Pinkie Pie flavored pie) *Everyone waits Kajad: Where will we land? Faves: I can fix that for you: /bunker 49 *Pinkie Pie bubble shatters, but the new Bunker2.0 is formed Moon snail: Im so bored Moon snail: Im so bored Moon snail: Im so bored Moon snail: Im so bored Moon snail: Im so bored *After about 55 more times, Master ventus shoots Moon Snail, and out of his corpse comes that blond kid from before Daniel Stormer: I can fix up that Kirby for you! Just let me use my spare sonic screwdriver- wait, let me find it, ok? I'm sorry for that earlier, there was a glitch in the computer program I'm running, pardon me if I talk a lot ok? *94 minutes later Daniel Stormer: There I got it! Kirby is fine now? Why'd you kill him anyway in the first place? Don't you know LOLMURDERZ is a crime in all 98 galactic federations except the one for the Prolstenbani? And they go around killing everyone thay see? Moon snail: shut up now plz Daniel Stormer: No Moon snail: it dameges my eardrums Daniel Stormer: No! Daniel Stormer: Sorry about that, he probably lost up to 90 OQ points. But why did you shoot him? Master ventus: Repeating "Im so bored" for around 60 times Daniel Stormer: O_o Jondanger23: Wait let me use my emergency restorer! *Everything is restored Daniel Stormer: Let me make a clone of that Kirby who calls himself Moon Snail, before one of you idiots shot him. *Moon Snail 2.0 is created, and Moon snail dies Moon Snail 2.0: Hi guys! Oh...wait... is that me over there dead? Someone who hasn't spoken yet: yes Moon Snail 2.0: Then how am I here? O_o Daniel Stormer: Cloning! Isn't it wonderful! I could go on all day about how ''great ''cloning is! Kajad: Someone shut him up please. Part 3: Getting Rid of the Super-Intellegent Kid ACF: I could use this handy disintegrator ray. Chuck: Wait, no, stop! I know I'm a narrator and not supposed to interfere, but please! Don't do it! I have plans for that kid to be in later episodes! I'm not only a narrator but a writer too! PLZ PLZ DONT SHOOT ACF: Okay I'll point it at you. *ACF shoots Chuck The Narrator ACF: HAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE DANIEL! *ACF shoots at Daniel Stormer, but Mochlum gets in the way for no apparent reason* ACF: NO! Damian Orenjer: This never happened ACF: AHHH! WHOS THAT FREAK! Damian Orenjer: Time can be rewritten, today's events never happened, except for the real Daniel coming here, I like that kid. *Time is rewritten Part 4: Daniel and Damian Daniel Stormer: I guess I'm staying for awhile. I'll stay with Kajad, Jondanger23, PotentialEnemy, and Captain Alto. Damian Orenjer: I'm still here... but now I'm not. Narrator 3: That's ending the gameballling li! *We'll continue making this episode later, but for now, enjoy it as it is